Coincidently In Love
by iisandyii
Summary: AU: The infinite story of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, told through the eyes of a stranger. Nothing is impossible, but not everything is possible. Confuse? So is Harry...
1. Prologue

This is the new story I've been dying to write down but didn't have the inspiration to do so. Now that I have more time and such I shall start on this story. This story is more of a Romance/Drama compare to my last story **Love Bond** which was a comedy. Its **AU** agian, and will be more tears then laughters. So I do hope you will like it. Feel free to give me sugesstion beucase I love to know what readers think, because I read myself. Plus, those who read my other story, don't worry I will still continue it, since it's almost finish. Anywho, do enjoy and please review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter character I use. All I own is the PLOT and MY characters.

**

* * *

Prologue**

The ministry of the wizarding world is not so different from modern government today. It has classes, levels, laws, departments, politicians, and of course the people. The only thing that one can consider different between the two worlds would be…magic. Does magic exist? Of course it does. It's like asking if true love exists, one just need to learn to search for it in the right direction. One might think some things are impossible but there will always be another someone out there that thinks differently. Nothing is impossible. What do _you_ think?

This is my impossible story of unbelievable friendship, astonishing trust and undying love. Of course with every story comes their conflict and with every conflict might not be a pleasurable resolution. So here it is a story of anything and everything, the story of…

_**Harry Potter and Hermione Granger…**_

Told through the eyes of a stranger, because sometime the most obvious things are better seen out of the conflict.

_And the story begins…_


	2. Meetings & Coffee

**Chapter 1 – Meetings & Coffee**

Walking up the stair cases was no other then the Harry Potter himself, but there's no need to introduce Mr. Potter here because some knew about before they were even born. So what was it that made every wizard admires and every witch scream? Well it's simple. It was because he was and still is the-boy-who-lived. Oh, and the good looks was an added bonus. Standing at a height of 5'11 with messy raven hair and adorable emerald green eyes, no wonder girls faint at the mention of his name. Let's not forget to mention the power and money this man has. It's the life everyone dreams for. However, to Harry Potter, it wasn't a life, it was a job.

"Good-morning Mr. Potter" a short little woman greeted him and continues to walk with him.

"Morning Martha, what do we have today?" Harry replied

"You have a meeting with Mr. Longbottom in half an hour, one with Mrs. Bones at noon, Mr. Jones at 2, Mr. Lubbs at 4:30 and a conference with the elites at 6." Martha finished and gave him the folders containing the information he needed for the day.

"That's it" he asks and she nodded, "Martha, what would do without you?" he said and walked towards his office.

"You wouldn't be doing anything Mr. Potter." Martha informed him and was resulted with one of his gorgeous smiles.

In this office Harry sat down reading the documents on what his meetings is are about today and gave a deep sigh. Harry was tired of all the meetings he has to attend. He glances over the papers again and found it frustrating that he had a conference with the elites today. He hated having these conferences because every meeting always ends up in a heated argument between them. The Elites consist of four powerful high class majors each in charge of an organization of the government. Harry, being one of the four was in charge of the Defense Corporation which mean, anything dealing with protection, securities, aurors, war plans and such has to go through Harry before it can be put to work. Ronald Weasley, another major is in charge of the Entertainment Organization meaning he controls the entire media including the press. Susan Bones, the only female elite is in charge of the Justice Department. Last, we have Draco Malfoy who is the Executive Director who is in charge of all the big and small bills that is presented to him or the people. Least to say, they all have an important job. Out of all the elites, Harry get on pretty well with them except one. _Ronald Weasley_. For some odd reason, everything that Ron and he did together seems like a competition for Ro. Ron always tries to prove himself better then the rest of the elites, especially Harry and lately he has taken it way too out of line and Harry dread the moments the meet.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom has arrive and is waiting outside." Martha told him as he was staring out his enormous windows.

"Oh, please call him in, thank you Martha. Oh and do you mind getting us some coffee?" Harry turned around and asked. Martha nodded and left. A minute later walked in a tall man wearing a proper suit looking rather nervous. Harry made his way over to this man and introduces himself.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter" he said as he extend his hand for a handshake which the man took hesitantly, "You must be Neville Longbottom. Pleasure to meet you. Please, take a seat." He said motioning for him to take a seat.

"H-Hello Mr-r. Po-T-Potter-r…" Neville said nervously as he saw Harry smile amusingly.

"Nervous aren't we? And please, call me Harry. Mr. Potter makes me sound old. Alright, so you are here for a job offering, am I correct?" Harry asked as he looked down at Neville's information on his table. Neville simply nodded. "Wow, you got an Oxford degree? What are you doing here? You can do so much better then here." Harry uttered. "And you majored in law. You should be in the Justice or Legislature department, not the Defense Neville." Harry finished looking up at Neville nervous facial expression.

"I- I thought…oh darn. I-I guess I applied into the wrong spot…" Neville said feeling extremely embarrass. "Sorry I wasted your time Mr. Potter. Good-Day." Neville finished and got out of his seat.

"No wait! Neville, sit down please. How about this? Tell me which department you would like to apply for and I will recommend you to that elite. Is that alright to you?" Harry suggested, feeling sorry for the poor chap.

"No, that's alright. I'm sure you have more important things to do. Thank you for the offer." And once again Neville got up to leave.

"I mean, you have outstanding potential and I know that Mrs. Bones or Mr. Malfoy would be kicking themselves in the head if they weren't able to hire you right away. Come on, what is there to lose?" Harry said.

"Well, well then thank you Mr. Potter. I'm very thankful for what you are doing. Thank you so much." Neville stated as he shook Harry's hand profusely.

"Don't mention it. Remember when you get hire you owe me coffee." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Will do, will do! Good bye!" Neville shouted as he walked out the office doors. Harry just stood there and smiled to himself.

The day has past by pretty quickly and it was now 6 o'clock meaning that he had an Elites Meeting. Sighing to himself, he collected his things placed them in his suit case and was off to the meeting. He wouldn't want to be late; otherwise Ron wouldn't shut up about it. He arrives at his destination 15 minutes before it started and walked in and the first thing he heard was the last person on this planet he wanted to hear.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to come in early this time." Ron said loudly. Harry ignored it and walked towards his chair.

"Ronald! Grow up won't you? You act as if you're still in school." Susan Bone spoke up as she was disgusted with his attitude.

"Who asked you for an opinion? I was talking to Potter." Ron snapped back and at the time Malfoy walked in and took a seat next to Harry.

"Malfoy, shouldn't be sitting next to that. Don't know, but he might send a hex your way." Ron told Malfoy as he remembers the hex he cast towards Malfoy before and tired to blame it on Harry.

"Shut it Weasley. I will sit where ever the hell I please and the only hex that will be flying would be towards you if you don't know how to shut that trash trap of yours." Malfoy shot back rather quickly. This however causes Ron to boil up and nothing is ever good when that happens.

"YOU SON OF A-" he started to shout but was then cut off by someone else's entrance.

"Take a seat Mr. Weasley." The old man said causally. "Evening everyone."

"Good evening Dumbledore" everyone replied except Ron who sat there shooting death glares a Draco and Harry.

The meeting ended after two long hours of explaining the ups and down of the ministry. Harry always thought these meetings were pointless but he couldn't do anything about it. After Harry talked to Susan and Draco about Neville they both agree to look into him and decide which department he fits in better. As he was starting for the door Dumbledore had called for him. Dumbledore, you can say is a mentor. He wasn't the chairman not our bosses but he does have the ability to fire anyone one of us no matter how power we are.

"Harry, I would like to speak with you for a moment." Dumbledore explained

"Yes sir. About what, may I ask?" Harry replied.

"Do not let what one person say affect your judgment. I know the little grudge Mr. Weasley has against you, but I want you to hold on in there. Don't let him affect you." Dumbledore said

"I try not to sir, but some times he takes it way too far. Plus I didn't do anything. I don't know why he hates me so badly." Harry responded.

"That's exactly it Harry. He believes that you didn't do anything to deserve such greatness, but he doesn't know it all. He assumes. People assume Harry. It's inevitable. There will be those out there who understand and appreciate what you did for them. Just give him some time. He'll realize it eventually." Dumbledore finished and with a wink walked out and apprated away leaving a very confused Harry.

"I hated when he goes all philosophical. I can't understand a thing that man tries to say." With a smile he too was out the door.

Instead of going home, Harry decided to go get some coffee. He stopped by a local café shop called Jace's Café. After ordering his coffee he took a seat at a small circular table beside a window. There weren't many people there because it was now about 8:30 at night. Harry just sort of sat there and tries to think about things other then work. He looked out the window beside him and saw a couple walking hand in hand down the little street. He sighed deeply and thought of when he was able to do that with someone special. He hasn't had a girlfriend for the pass 3 years. After his fiancée, Madison, died in the war, he no longer felt the urge to date. His attention was switch towards the door because he heard a new customer enter. She didn't look like she was from around the area because she seems to dress differently. Harry studied her as she had trouble picking a drink. So he decided he should give her a hand before he left.

"Excuse miss, are you having trouble? Allow me toassist you. The white chocolate mocha is the best here." Harry said as he passed her on his way to the door.

"Oh, thank you" she said a bit surprise by the stranger's openness.

"Any time." Harry smiled and said before he was out the door. She had ordered what he suggested and had to agree it was pretty delicious. She didn't know why but after that very encounter, she couldn't help but think that the stranger was a bit familiar like she has seen him some where.

"Oh well…" she shrugged and brush the subject aside. Then she was too out the door and on her way home.


	3. Frist Stranger

Chapter 2- First Stranger

The next couple of days were pretty much the same for Harry. Get up, get ready, go to work, go to meetings and then go home. Everyone expects him to be great at what he does but the truth is… he doesn't want to be great. He wants to be able to walk down the street without being run over by fans or go into a pub without being offered tons and tons of fire whiskey, free of charge, not like he's complaining but that's beside the point. He doesn't want to be given special attention for something he stands for rather then what he truly is. In everyone's eyes, Harry Potter was the hero, the savior of their world, the one who killed Voldermort. But no one ever sees him as Harry Potter, that guy who yearns to be normal.

Sitting quietly at his desk, Harry didn't feel like working today and decided to leave for the rest of the day. So he called in his secretary, Martha.

"Martha, I want you to cancel all my appointments and meetings today. I'm going to take the rest of the day off. If anyone needs me, just tell him or her to call back tomorrow unless it's urgent. Ok?" Harry told her and she nodded in understanding. With that Harry put on his long coat and walked out the door with his briefcase. Turning back for a second he reminded Martha, "And I mean urgent."

Harry made his way over to his car, a new glistering black R-Performance Jaguar. Waiting at door was his trustworthy driver, Alfred Winchan whom has been driving for Harry for the past 7 years.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter" Alfred greeted as he opened the door for Harry.

"Greetings Alfred. I still can't get you to call me Harry can I?" Harry replied smiling.

"Not if I'm still working for you Mr. Potter." Alfred responded also with a genuine smile.

"One day Alfred, one day I'll get you to call me Harry." Harry commented as he got into the car.

"If you say so sir." Alfred said as he closed the door and made his way over to the driver's side. "Where to today Mr. Potter?"

"I'm not quite sure. I just wanted to get out of the office for a change. How about to Hyde Park in London?" Harry mentioned and with a nod from Alfred they were on their way.

As they arrived at the entrance to the park, Harry let himself out. He stood there taking in the smell of October. Although it was cold out, everyone seemed to be enjoying their time there in the park.

"Do you want me to wait for you Mr. Potter?" Alfred spoke up.

"Oh, no. You may leave Alfred. I don't know how long I'm going to be here. I'll give you a call when I'm ready." Harry replied

"Very well. Good-day sir." Alfred said while getting back into the car and drove off.

Harry was alone, accompanied by the noise of playing children and proud parents. Harry felt somewhat lonely looking at so many families enjoying their time out while he was strolling the park alone. After walking for who knows how long, Harry found a small bench and took a seat. He didn't notice anyone around until he heard a slight giggle, or was it a snicker? Whatever it was, it pulled Harry's attention towards it. There she was again. The lady he saw at the café store and the person he helped out with her drink. She was reading, dressed in black dress pants with boots and a nice white bottom down blouse atop with a black blazer, which he thought was rather thin. Curious to why she was laughing, he went ahead and asked.

"Which book are you reading?"

Looking up from her reading a bit shocked by the stranger's boldness, she gasped when she realized who it was.

"Yes, I am that stranger in the café shop the other day." Harry mentioned before letting her start.

"Oh yes, I remember. Thanks by the way. The drink was definitely outstanding." She commented while dropping her book into her lap.

"You still didn't answer my question." Harry reminded her.

"Oh, oh this, this is The Europeans by Henry James. I love his work. It has a different taste to it then other dramas and such." She told him while waving the book around in the air.

"Sounds interesting. I've read some of his work and it is really something." Harry replied smiling. "By the way, may I ask what is your name? I wouldn't want to be calling you stranger." He asked.

"Oh, I'm Hermione Granger and I just moved here from the States." She replied. "And may I ask what your name is?"

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said quickly as if he didn't want to let out his name.

"Oh, is that right? You look better in person then you do in those magazines or books." Hermione told him. Harry was surprise that she didn't jump up and down squealing that she met Harry Potter and he was glad for that.

"So, should I take that as a compliment or should I go sue those companies for messing up my pictures?" Harry said teasingly, which got Hermione smiling her beautiful smile. "Anyway, you said you're from the states? You don't sound at all American." Harry mentioned. Hermione giggled at his comment but replied causally, "I was born and raised here in London but moved when I was about eleven. I still don't know why we moved. I heard it had something to do with me receiving a letter from Hogwarts, I believe it was, a magical school for witches and wizards. I guess my parents didn't want me to attend it so we moved," Hermione explained.

"Oh I see. That's too bad. We've might known each other beforehand if you had attend." Harry told her and the conversation continued for the next hour or so when Harry finally looked at his watch. "Oh wow, it's close to 6:30. We kind of lost track of time here," Harry said smiling.

"Wow, it is getting late and I need to get home," Hermione told him as she packed her books back into her case and got up. So did Harry.

"Oh please let me to take you home. It's getting dark and I will feel better if I know that you're safely home." Harry offered

"Oh, that won't be necessary. I can just call a cab," Hermione said as she walked away.

"No, really I insist," Harry said as he walked beside her.

"Um, alright then. Do you do this for all the strangers you meet Mr. Potter?" Hermione said when a cold breeze blew by that caused her to shiver.

"Here, take his." Harry then gave his long coat to her. "And for your information Ms. Granger, I don't talk to strangers that often. I would like to say you're my first stranger." Harry said smiling. Hermione blushed.

"Wow, he has a nice smile," she thought. "Wait! What! Where did that come from?" she thought as her eyes widened.

"What? Is something wrong?" Harry said, concerned as he saw her eyes suddenly widen.

"No! Um… I mean, no, nothing's wrong. Thank you." She replied and watched as he nodded and whipped out an expensive looking cell phone.

"Alfred? I'm ready," was all he said.

She continued to look at him and laughed when he caught her staring. They continued chatting aimlessly when Harry's Jaguar pulled up to the curb. Hermione watched as an older looking gentleman stepped out from the driver's side and hurried to open the door for Harry and her.

"Mr. Potter, Miss," he said, giving a little bow.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and turned to Harry.

"You really pull out all the stops for your first stranger huh?" she directed towards him.

Harry gave her a small smile and replied," But of course, I do have a reputation to uphold you know?"

Hermione laughed as she climbed in the car.

Alfred raised an eyebrow in question and gave him an approving smile as Harry climbed in the car after Hermione.

"Not one word Alfred."

"Of course sir," was all he said as they pulled away from the curb.


	4. Second Time Around

**Chapter 3- Second Time Around**

The trip to Hermione's flat was a very pleasant one as the two strangers made more small conversations. Harry was very fond of being able to talk to someone like this, in a calm civil manner and without having to call the security on him or her at the end. By the look on Hermione's face and her genuine smile, tells him that she was enjoying it as well. Every good thing comes to an end sooner or later and their little conversations ended in good terms as they arrived at Hermione's place.

"Well, this is me. Thanks again for the ride. It was sure very enjoyable." Hermione said as she opened the door, "Oh no, it's ok Alfred. I can get the door." She said before Alfred can get out of his seats.

"Very well Miss" Alfred replied giving her one last nod. Hermione was now outside as Harry follow suit.

"Allow me to walk you to your door." Harry suggested.

"Thanks, but its fine. I can go on from here. Good day Mr. Potter." She said reaching out to shake his hand good bye.

"As you please Miss Granger." Harry said while taking her hand and kissed it, "Good day" he finished and got back into the car missing the change of color of Hermione's face. What a day it was. Who ever thought things like this happens to complete strangers.

In the car Harry was still replaying his day over and over again. He has never felt so content in a long while. There was something different about this new stranger and he is willing to go and find out what that is.

"Mr. Potter?" Alfred spoke up

"Um?"

"This letter was sent to from your aunt this afternoon. It seems urgent sir." Alfred told him as he gave Harry the letter.

"Thank you Alfred." Harry replied, taking the letter and looking at it questionably. "I wonder what she wants." He said as it has been years since he lasted talked to his aunt and uncle. More like screamed with them but that's beside the point. He slowly opens the envelope and read the letter.

_Harry,_

At least she didn't call me "boy" anymore he thought and read on.

_I know this might come as a surprise since it has been years since we last spoken. However, I wrote to you to let you know the tragic news of your uncle's passing. I know you might not care for much because of how we treated you but I still would like it if you would join us at the funeral this Sunday at 1 in the afternoon. Please send me back a respond to weather you would or not. I hope I would be receiving a yes rather then a no. _

_I'm sorry,_

_Your aunt_

Harry was shocked, not because of his aunt writing to him but the fact that his uncle was no longer alive. It felt a bit emotional at this news and really didn't know how to respond to his aunt's request. Then he whipped out a piece of paper and pen.

_Aunt Petunia,_

_I'm sorry to hear about uncle Vernon. Even though those past years weren't the best ever you guys are still consider my family. I'm glad you asked me to join and I would like to pay my respects. Thanks again._

_Sincerely,_

Harry 

After he finishes his message he then sealed it in a white envelope.

"Here Alfred, can you send this to my aunt for me as soon as possible?" Harry requested

"Absolutely sir."

The next couple of days went by slowly as Harry once again return to his daily routines. Then came Sunday, the day of his uncle's funeral. He dressed in all black, suit and all. He wasn't looking forward towards this day but he knew he had told his aunt he wouldn't miss it. There was something about it that told him that his uncle's family would not welcome him with open arms. Sighing deeply to himself, he took the keys to his car and decided that he would be driving today. Alfred objected but respects his master's decisions.

The road to Number 4 Private Drive was, for lack of better words, long. Harry didn't know if it was the long way or of his slow driving. Finally Harry had spot the house he dreaded seeing again. He parked on the side and got out of the car, taking a deep breath and started walking towards the house.

Ding dong 

The doorbell rang loudly and then he heard footsteps coming towards the door. Slowly the door opened revealing a chestnut color hair woman who was not looking at him but talking to someone in the house. When she finally turned around to come face to face with him she gasped in surprise.  
"Harry?" she stuttered.

"Hermione, uh hello." Harry said a bit confused. "Can I uh come it?"

"Oh yes of course. It's not even my house." Hermione said as she moved out of the way.

"I know." He said walking inside. "Thank you." And from the other side Harry heard his name.

"Harry, you came." His aunt approached him with a hug. "Thanks"

"Its nothing, I would like to pay my respects." Harry told her.

"Well make yourself comfortable, we'll all go to the cemetery as soon as we are done here." She said and left him standing.

"So…" Hermione started from behind him.

"He's my uncle." Harry replied knowing exactly what she was about to ask.

"Oh, I am very sorry." She said softly.

"Don't worry about it. We weren't very close. I cam today on the request of my aunt." Harry replied rather casually. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. Its just that I never had a single good memory of this place of the 17 years I've lived here." Harry told her as they made there way over to the living room and took a seat. Hermione seem to have figured out something, as her face was force into a quizzical look.

"You're Harry…" she uttered out suddenly

"Uh, yes, you knew that already." Harry said a bit confuse about her sudden outburst.

"No, no. I mean your Harry, the little boy who lived here but was never allow doing anything because, as your aunt and uncle put it, you don't like people around you." Hermione told him.

"Um, I'm sorry Hermione but I a tad bit confused." Harry told her.

"Sorry. What I am trying to say is that I knew of you when I was small." Hermione said.

"Well, I think every witch or wizard knew of me before they were even born." Harry said as a matter of fact.

"No, I mean I knew of the little boy Harry not the famous defeating some dark lord Harry. I use to live at number 2 but of course you wouldn't know but my parents are good friends of the Dursley. I would hear stories about you told by Uncle Vernon saying how you were a mental child who is depress. Oh how wrong am I to believe in that. I've always wanted to meet you but too scared that the things your uncle said is true." Hermione told him her story a bit embarrassed of her being naïve.

"Wow, isn't that a surprise. Therefore, that doesn't make us strangers after all." Harry implied.

"Yeah, I guess not." Hermione said smiling as their conversations carried on about random subjects.

"Oh, Harry we are leaving to the cemetery now. Did you drive?" His aunt asked and he nodded a yes. His aunt then looks to Hermione and decided to introduce the two not knowing that they've already met. "Oh, this is Hermione Granger, Harry, the daughter of a very good friend of your uncle and mine."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Granger, I'm Harry Potter." Harry introduces taking her hand and giving it a kiss.

"Well, how do you do Mr. Potter?" she replied playing along.

"I well, but better if you care to join me in the car ride." Harry requested.

"Gladly done." Hermione said smiling and followed Harry out to his car.

"If I didn't know better, I would have thought they known each other…" Aunt Petunia said quietly as she too was out the door.

In the car Harry had a good laugh about what just happen and Hermione questioned his behaviors.

"Why didn't you tell your aunt we knew each other?"

"Well, I liked the idea of meeting my second stranger." Harry replied.

"Well, its always better the second time around." Hermione told him as he started to drive. He looked at her as she was staring forward into the road.

"Sure is…sure is" Harry whispered as he pulled his attention back onto the road. Harry didn't know that Hermione had seen him looked at her from the corner of her eyes, and then she smiled to herself feeling lighten up although it was a gloomy day and a gloomy situation.


	5. Something New

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot and my characters!

**AN**: Sorry for the long wait everyone, I've been busy with finals and all but now that is all over and I'm more free now. I will try to update more. And now i will also try to repond to my reviewers! D

**Armaan-Jassi Goku-lover21- **Hello there, thank you! Yes I too notice that i use the cafe shop a lot! I don't know maybe i like going there myself! hahah I'm at the cafe alot with friends so that where are the good stuff happens!

**lovetoseeswimgod360swim**- Thanks! I'm glad you like and do hope you continue to read.

**dbzgtfan2004**- haha cute yes! Sad, a little but I still really hope you like! Thanks! and yes Harry and Hermione forever!

**scullymulder**- THANK YOU! haha wow I'm glad you think so! I'm not intelligent but its so great to hear someone say that, and I hope you continue to read this story!

**luthien-yavetil**- hehe yesh H/Hr!

**LikeMe**- Thank you so much! I'm looking forward to see some more reviews!

**

* * *

Chapter 4- Something New**

The funeral came and goes and Harry felt more comfortable then he thought he might. Or maybe it was due to a certain lady keeping him company. He couldn't get his mine off this girl all night and thought he should do something about it.

"Hermione?" he asked casually as Hermione slowly turn around from the steps to her flat.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I was wondering, if you like to go for a bite some times or a drink." Harry asked feeling a bit nervous since it has been ages since he have asked anyone out.

"Oh" Hermione uttered in surprise.

"It's nothing really. Something so I can get to know a new friend. Not a date, no well unless you want it to be." Harry muttered rather quickly.

"Well," Hermione started feeling the heat increasing on her face, "I would love to Harry and as whatever you like it to be." Hermione finished smiling at him.

"Wonderful," Harry replied feeling relieve that she agreed, "I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 8. Is that fine with you?" he asked.

"Perfect." Hermione replied smiling widely, "It's a date then." Hermione finished and turned around but not before she can catch Harry's content expression due to her statement. She got to her door, opened it and got in. Turning to face Harry who was still on the stairway, she bid her farewell, "Till tomorrow Harry." And then she closed the door.

"Till then" Harry uttered to himself feeling extremely pleased.

In the car Harry was planning for tomorrow's dinner with Hermione when a phone call interrupted him.

"Hello?" Harry answered.

"Master Potter?" A man spoke.

"Yes, what is it Alfred?"

"Miss and Mrs. Weasley are here to see you. They don't seem to happy sir." Alfred told him.

"Thanks Alfred, just sit them in the drawing and room and till them I'm on my way." Harry exclaimed and hanged up and he picked up speed. He was home in matter of minutes and rushed to accompany his guests. Although Harry was not close with the Ron Weasley, he was pretty much family to the rest of the Weasley family. Finally arriving at his drawing room Harry calmed down, took a breath before entering.

"Mater Harry is-" the guard started to announce before interrupted by Mrs. Weasley's loud outburst.

"Harry! There you are my dear. Where have you been? Didn't you forget that we were supposed to meet today?" she said giving Harry a big hug.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, Ginny" he greeted Mrs. Weasley and gave the only Weasley's daughter a slight nod.

"Evening Harry" Ginny replied politely.

"Please, do sit and we can discuss this over tea." Harry suggested, leading Mrs. Weasley over to the expensive looking chairs.

"Harry, you forgot again. Ginny was waiting for hours and you didn't show up." Mrs. Weasley started as Ginny lowered her head.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but something important ca-" Harry replied but was cut off.

"Something always comes up Harry. You have to take advantage of things like this. Ginny is a beautiful girl and she is not going to wait forever Harry." She told him to his disappointment. He hated when others budded in his personal life but he can't really say anything to Mrs. Weasley since she took care of him when he had no family.

"I'm a busy man Mrs. Weasley. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to forget it's just that-" and once again he was interrupted.

"Its ok Harry. I understand you are very busy. We can go out some other time." This time it was Ginny.

"How about tomorrow for dinner?" Mrs. Weasley suggested looking at Harry and he feels like she is trying to tell him she's not taking 'no' for an answer. "If you don't say anything, that's a yes then. Ok, tomorrow night it is. Pick her up at 7 Harry, and not a minute later." She concluded as she got up pulling her daughter with her.

"But…" Harry started

"There's no 'buts' Harry. I'm just looking out for your future. Ginny and you will make a perfect future." She told him as a matter-of-factly. With that said she took her daughters arm and left, leaving a dumbfound man not knowing what to do at the present time.

"Sometimes I would like to strangle that woman…" Alfred stated standing at the door.

"Alfred! She's as close as family. You know better then that." Harry exclaims but he too was feeling the same way.

"We all do respect master, but she is trying to run your life and I find that unacceptable. The only person worthy to run your life is yourself sir." The old man commented.

"I know, but she's just trying to look out for me." Harry tries to redeem her.

"If you ask me sir, it looks like she is just securing her daughter's position in society which will end up securing hers." Alfred pointed out.

"No, she's not like that. She is the Minister's wife after all. Alfred, lets not assume ok? Now help me solve a problem." Harry told him.

"As you wish sir. May I ask what problem this is?" Alfred.

"Ok, before I got home tonight I asked Hermione out, remember her?" Harry said and Alfred nodded and then he got it. "Yeah, now I have two dates, one I don't really want to go to but have to. What should I do?" Harry asked.

"Well sir, you can always take Miss Ginny Weasley at 7 and leave early and go with Miss Granger. That way you don't have to spend much time with Miss Weasley." Alfred suggested.

"Fantastic Alfred, I knew you came in handy." Harry said happily.

"You're welcome sir. Glad to know that I'm good for something." Alfred said before walking out after sharing a slight smile with the boss.

The next day, Harry was very anxious to meet Hermione again that he skipped work again. He still hasn't gotten a plan yet to where is going to take Hermione. He decided to take Ginny to _Grande Duple_ because it was close to her mansion, which helps the transportation a bit. The day came fast and Harry was more and more nervous about the whole situation. He really hoped that everything works out fine. It was now 6:45 in the evening and he got ready and was on his way to the Grand Burrow the name of the Weasley's new mansion which was not as big as Harry's but still big enough to make a regular wizard ooze over. He pulled up aside the drive way as he found that it has started to rain. Oh, great. He thought to himself. He conjured an umbrella with his wand less magic and made his way to the front door and rang the extremely huge doorbell. After about 10 seconds the door slowly opened and the guards greeted him as he passed by.

"Harry, you're on time. Must be anxious for tonight aren't you?" Mrs. Weasley's voice came about.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley" Harry said as he took and gave her hand a gentle kiss. "Delighted" Harry commented about her last statement. Mrs. Weasley whom has completely missed the sarcasm in his comment smiled and called out for Ginny. In minutes Ginny emerged from the spiral staircase dress in an elegant red dress that matches her hair. Harry wasn't much shock because he has seen Ginny dressed up before at balls and formal dinners.

"You look great tonight." Harry commented as she reached him. She smiled at him but thought that he could have said something better like 'beautiful' or 'gorgeous' but she brushed it off and is determine to have a good time with Harry. Harry, being his polite self, extended his arm and Ginny took and he led her to his car. The Jaguar.

They arrived at _Grand Duple_ 10 minutes later.

"Potter, for two please" Harry told the clerk.

"Right this way sir." The young man led the two to their table.

"This is lovely Harry." Ginny told him.

"I'm glad you think so." Harry replied.

From the minute they ordered to the time the food arrived no much was said between the two and Harry felt guilty. Although he was feeling like a bad guy with Ginny, he can't help but think that he was able to see Hermione again. He kept glancing at his watch every now and then to make sure he wasn't going to be late. It was now 7:47 and Harry was getting nervous. He didn't know how to tell Ginny that he needs to go on another date. Scenting that something was up Ginny asked,

"Harry is everything alright? You haven't touched your food and you keep looking at your watch."

"Oh, um I-" Harry started then his phone rang. It was Alfred. _Thank God_ he said silently. "Hello? Yes, really? Ok, I'll be right there." Harry finished and turn to Ginny who looked rather put down. "Ginny, I'm sorry but I have to go. Alfred will be here to take you home. Again, I'm truly sorry this is not your ideal night out."

"It's ok Harry. Your work is more important, maybe next time." Ginny told him.

"Thanks for understanding Ginny. I'll see you some other time." With that he almost ran out the place. After about 10 minutes Ginny too got up and exited the restaurant where a limo was awaiting her.

On the other hand, Harry was speeding to Hermione's place. He had about 2 minutes remaining when he arrived at her flat. Pulling out an umbrella, he walked towards his destination.

_Ding-dong _

The door then opened revealing a very charming young lady in a simple black dress atop by a cream like coat. To him, no words can describe what he is presented to. His breath was taking away.

"Right on time Mr. Potter. Not many men would actually be on time." Hermione spoke up.

"Well, not many men is going on a date with a beautiful stranger like you." Harry commented making Hermione blush. "And yes, you look astonishing tonight." He finished.

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself." Hermione replied and Harry smiled while suggesting her to take his arm as he led her to the car closely by his side.

"Exactly where are we going?" Hermione asked once both were in the car.

"You'll find out soon enough" Harry looked over and told her.

About 30 minutes of driving and little conversations they were finally at their destination.

"Hermione welcome to _Gordic's Hollow_ or in other words my home. " Harry said as he pulled into his mansion's drive way.

"This is where you live? Wow, it's magnificent." She replied still shocked.

"It looks better in the day time." Harry told her as he got out the car, "wait, and don't get out yet…" he said as he ran to the other side and opened the door for her.

"Oh, the gentleman you are." Hermione joked

"Come on," Harry said as he took her hand and led her to these grand double doors which opened as they neared.

"Welcome Master Potter and welcome Miss Granger…" were the words that greeted her as she spotted about 10 people lined up waiting for them.

"Harry…" she whispered and he just chuckled.

"These are my employees but I treat them like family. They will be preparing our dinner tonight." Harry told her in a low voice.

"Oh, ok." Hermione replied then smiled at everyone as she passed by. For some odd reasons everyone seem to be really happy. She didn't know if it was because they were always this way or if it was something else. Then she heard Harry call out.

"Dobby!" he yelled

"Master Potter sir, you are home and this must be Master's Miss Granger. Dobby is honored" A voice said, a voice belonging to a little elf.

"Hermione, this is Dobby my house elf." Harry told her.

"Pleasure to meet you Dobby and I've read about elves before but never get to meet one." Hermione utter extending her hand for Dobby to shake who just stood there not knowing what to do. Hermione giggled at the little elf's confused expression and just pulled her hand back. Harry was smiling through the entire encounter.

"Dobby I want you to call me when dinner is ready. I want to take Miss Granger here on a tour of the place." Harry informed him.

"Yes Master Harry sir. Master Harry Potter just go enjoy himself and Dobby will tell him when dinner is served." Dobby said before popping out.

"Shall we?" Harry asked and Hermione replied with a gentle smile and followed him on the grand tour.

They were head down to the car room when Alfred arrived requesting to speak with Harry.

"Sir, there is an important phone call for you." He informed him.

"Tell them to call me back later, I'm busy." Harry told him.

"It's Mrs. Weasley, sir." Alfred and heard Harry's little 'oh'. Harry knowing that he should go take the call bid Hermione a good bye for now kiss on the hand before stocking away asking Alfred to show her the car room.

"Right this way Miss." Alfred led the way.

"This Mrs. Weasley must be important." Hermione said.

"She's the Minister's wife and master sees her as a segregated mother." Alfred notifies her.

"Oh, I see. Wow, there is a lot of cars." Hermione yelp when she saw all the cars neatly parked one beside the other.

"Yes, master does have a fascinating interest in muggles' vehicles. This one is his first car" Alfred said as he pointed to an old convertible Saab.

"What's that one over there? The one covered?" Hermione asked as she spotted it in the far corner of the room.

"That is Master's favorite car." Alfred mention with a slight frown. "It was his and late Miss Pupp." He added.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Hermione said in a lower voice.

"We all are. She was the kindest lady you'll ever meet. They were engaged but there was a war at the time and things happen. Mr. Potter never uses this car ever again." Alfred continues to tell Hermione. "Please, don't mention this to him. He's been through enough. I'm very glad to see that you Miss had made our Master smile more then he did in years." Alfred finished as Hermione blushed at his comment.

After touring close to half the mansion it was time for dinner although Harry hasn't come back yet. Hermione was thinking how this Miss. Pupp must have been like or looks like. She was interested in knowing about the woman whom captures Harry Potter's heart and still does. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't hear Harry coming.

"Sorry for the wait. She just wouldn't let me go." Harry apologizes before taking his seat next to her.

"Oh, um it's ok by the way you have a lovely house." Hermione added.

"Well then, lets eat." Harry said as the food started to arrive.

After dinner Harry showed her the rest of the house. He led her into the ballroom which looks like one of those fancy ones she sees in magazines. She was in awe and loves the place. Hermione has a soft spot for classical dancing such as the waltz and rumba or even tango. She was just standing there taking in the delightful décor when Harry asked her to dance.

"May I?" Harry asked as he bowed down with his arms extended. Hermione was surprise at his request but accept nonetheless. She slowly place one arm on his shoulders as he gently place one hand on her waist and took her other hand in his.

"Ready?" Harry asked softly and Hermione nodded. Music started to play as the two danced smoothly with one another. Harry had felt something that he hasn't felt in a long time. It felt warmth and happiness. He slowly pulled Hermione closer into him and she place her head on his shoulders. Form the far room Alfred stand watching the two with a genuine smile on his face feeling happy for his master.

"You would be so proud of him." He looked up and said softly, than there was another voice replying to him. This time it was a woman's voice.

"I am father." She said looking down to him. It was the ghost of _Madison Pupp_ smiling down on the dancing couple below her feeling happy for her Harry. Alfred smiled at her again and walked away.

"Let's them be alone." He told his daughter and the two were gone.

After about an hour of dancing that seems like eternity Hermione mention the time.

"It's getting late I must get going." Hermione said pulling away.

"Oh yeah, it is." Harry said softly missing the warmth of her head on his shoulders. "It's still raining and it is pretty dark, how about you stay the night and I'll take you home tomorrow morning?" Harry asked wishing she would say yes.

"Well, I…" Hermione started to say not sure if she should agree. She looked up at him and saw the wishful ness in his eyes and she couldn't bring herself to say no. "I guess. It's for the better." She finished as she saw his eyes light up in joy.

"Great, I'll show you to a room and ask the house keeper to bring you up some clothes." Harry said in a happier tone. Hermione just smiled and followed him to her room.

"Here is the room you will stay in. Mine is just straight down this hall. It's about 3 rooms away." Harry told her, pointing to his room down the hall. "Good night Hermione" He said waiting for her to enter her room.

"Good night Harry." She greeted him before turning around.

"Hermione, wait-" He said abruptly.

"Yes, Harry…" she replied turning back around.

"Can- may I give you a kiss good night…?" Harry asked softly making Hermione blush.

"Yes Harry, you may…" Hermione replied loving the fact that he asked first.

Harry slowly leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, loving the feel of it on his. Although it was short, but it was sweet and Hermione would welcome those any time.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione whisper before turning into her room leaving Harry there by himself.

"No, thank you…" Harry said before turning to his own room.


	6. Shouts, Flowers & Plans

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything but the plot and new characters I added.

AN- Thanks to all the reviewers! Sorry it took me long to update. Do forgive me since I have school for the better parts of my day and don't have all the time i need to write. Also, look out those who read Love Bond, the sequel will be up in no time!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- Shouts, Flowers and Plans**

The next morning at the Potter Mansion was superb, well at least to the owner it was. Harry Potter work up that morning feeling better then he felt when he first got on a broomstick and that is saying something. Harry cleaned up to start his day dressing in simple black slacks and a tucked in wine bottom up shirt. He made his way down the hall stopping in front of Hermione's door not sure if she is awake or not but before he can check Alfred came up and told him.

"The miss is waiting for you to start breakfast sir." He was told.

"Thanks Alfred…" Harry said as he passed his driver slash housekeeper with a huge smile on his face. Making his way down to the dinning room he spotted Hermione sitting quietly reading a book on one of the chairs.

"What'cha reading?" he asked surprising her.

"Oh, you scared me." She said patting her chest to calm down, "Um, it's called Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens." She answered.

"Oh? How do you like it?" he asked

"It's interesting so far." She replied casually.

"That's good. I'll have to read it sometimes," he said and saw the smile on her face at his statement. "Now, it's time to eat because I'll hungry like whoa!" Harry mentioned as he order for the food to be brought out. He took a seat right next to her and started to make small conversations.

"So how did you sleep? Comfortable I hope." Harry asked.

"Oh, I slept well. In fact probably the best sleep I had in ages." She said with a smile that made her look like a little kid. Harry chuckled at that. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that you are so cute when you smile like that." He told her and he can see her turn 2 shades of red. But before Hermione can say anything breakfast was served and that was when Harry's day started off in the wrong direction.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley is here for you." Alfred interrupted.

"What, why?" Harry said shockingly while dropping his spoon. He looked at Hermione who wore a confused expression, and told her he'll be right back. He made his way over to the guest room and found Ginny standing by the chimney looking at pictures. _Her_ pictures.

"Ginny?" he called out making her jump which caused her to drop the frame she had in her hands.

"Oh, Harry! You frighten me," she said completely ignoring the broken frame. Harry hurried over to where she is and pulled her away from the broken glasses.

"Ginny, are you alright, get away there's lots of broken glass." He told her making her inside flip knowing that he cares. She then looked down at the broken object and realizes it contained a picture of Madison and Harry together looking rather cozy and in complete bliss. She wished to herself that one day those frames would have pictures of her and Harry looking happy like that. It was time for Harry to move on, she thought to herself. Looking down at Harry, who is picking up the picture and cleaning it from little specks of glass.

"Do you miss her Harry?" She asked randomly, and Harry looked at her puzzled. He then looked down at the picture and replied…

"Everyday, Ginny, every single day."

"Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to bring up old memories…" She said softly putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Ginny, I know you didn't mean to. Plus it is time for me to let go and move on." He told her and Ginny found this as a chance for her to be with him.

"Right…" she agreed and smiled. Harry then called for Dobby to clean up the mess.

"Dobby, can you please clean up in here for me?" he asked.

"Dobby will, Harry Potter sir." Dobby replied happily. "Master Harry Potter's miss is asking for you sir." Dobby said as a matter-of-factly. Harry tried to shut Dobby up before he said it but it was so sudden that Harry didn't get the chance. He saw the look on Ginny's face and decided that they should leave.

"Thanks Dobby. Ginny lets go outside." He said pulling Ginny out.

"Miss? Who is Dobby talking about Harry?" Ginny asked with a jealous expression playing on her face.

"Oh, a friend of mine." Harry said trying not to stutter. He didn't know why he was so scared. Maybe it's because he doesn't want to hurt Ginny's feelings or maybe he didn't want Mrs. Weasley to go stomping in his place screaming again.

"Can I meet this friend? I mean, a friend of yours sure can be a friend of mine as well." Ginny told him. Harry looked uneasy for a minute before answering.

"Sure, of course." And then he led her inside to the dining room. Ginny saw that someone is occupying one of the chairs but can't see who since it was facing the other way.

"Hermione…" he said and Hermione turned around and Ginny was shocked. She was beautiful. She might not be the super model type but she has this enchanting glow to her like Madison had as well. Hermione smiled at her and she just couldn't stand how lovely she looked and Ginny's jealousy level is now rising. "This is Ginny a close friend, and Ginny this is Hermione my new friend." He introduced the two.

"Pleasure to meet you Ginny." Hermione said while getting up to give her a handshake.

"Same" Ginny replied casually giving Hermione a fake smile that cannot fool anyone. Hermione felt taken back that this woman is acting cold towards her when they've only met for the most of 10 seconds. There was an awkward silent for a while before Harry spoke up.

"So Ginny, did you need something?" Harry asked

"Oh, yes I thought I ought to come by and ask if you like to have lunch today since you left dinner so early yesterday." Ginny finished and at the same time Hermione choked on her cup of water. Hermione looked up at Harry and gave him a 'what-did-you-do' look.

"Oh, well I would love too but uh…" He stutter trying to find something to say to get out of this invitation, "I uh, I have plans with Hermione here. We planned to have lunch. Unless you want to come with us?" Harry said giving Hermione a 'help-me-out' looks.

"Yes, do joy us. Harry does get quiet boring." Hermione commented. Harry looked at her in disbelieve but try not to show his shock.

"Uh, no I think I'll pass. Maybe next time." Ginny said looking displeased with Harry's choice of answer.

"Ok, next time, I promise." Harry told her. With that Ginny excused her self as she was tired of looking at Harry steal glances at Hermione while talking her. She left feeling extremely furious.

Back inside, Hermione kept giving Harry the look and giggling but not really talking to him.

"Stop giggling. It's not funny." Harry said firmly although he was quite amused himself.

"Yes it was. Tell me Harry, did you leave your date with her early to get to me?" She asked in between.

"Uh, no…" Harry started, "ok fine yes I did, but it was because your date was planned first. Hers, well hers was more of a force rather then planned." Harry told her.

"Oh…" Hermione utter looking at him, "she really likes you. I can tell"

"Yeah, you and like the whole ministry." Harry said.

"You don't seem to like that idea." Hermione said.

"Well, no its not like I don't like it. I'm flattered really but she's more of a sister to me then anything else. Dating her is just wrong. Plus her brother and I aren't what you call best mates either." Harry told her.

"Hrm, I see…" Hermione said smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked her.

"Do I need a reason to smile Mr. Potter?" she replied.

"Well, I would love to know how to make a beautiful lady even more beautiful." Harry commented.

"Aw, do you say this to every girl?" she said while failing to keep herself from blushing.

"Only the ones I like." Harry replied which just caused Hermione's cheek to turn another shade of red. "Enough talk, we need to get you home don't we?"

"Yes. Home sounds good." Hermione said standing up.

"Ouch, I guess my house isn't good enough." Harry said acting hurt.

"Oh please Harry, your place is gorgeous. Its just that, my home is more comfortable and has that cozy feeling." Hermione explained.

"Ok then, that means you should come by more often so you can get comfortable and cozy here." Harry suggested hoping she would take it into consideration, but she only smiled and walk towards the door. Harry smiled and follow suit.

After dropping Hermione off and giving her a second chaste kiss Harry drove happily to work. It was 10:30 and it would probably be the latest he's ever been to work. He walked into his department and the first thing that presented him was a mass of people.

"Martha, who is these people," he asked.

"They are here for the union meeting with you sir. I called you and left you a message. Didn't you get it?" she told him and saw his expression, "I guess not. Here Mr. Potter, these are the information you'll need. It's about needing more defenses at west point and such." She finished, handing him the folders. Harry then turned around and gave her a big hug.

"Martha, you are the best! I would so die without you." He told her. "You are so getting a raise." Harry mentioned before going into his office with grumpy looking people. Martha found that Mr. Potter was rather joyous today and was happy for him.

The meeting seem like it was taking centuries to complete and Harry was getting frustrated because of the high demands, and for all he knows his day was going to get worst and it was only 12:45 in the afternoon. Then a screaming voice from the lower level was heard all the way from Harry's office witch was on the 10th level. Then, there it was closer and he knew who and why. This just increases his frustration and it was time for him to let it go.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY DAUGHTER?" Mrs. Weasley screamed bursting his office doors open. "You! How can you,"

"Mrs.-"

"You lied to Ginny and you lied to me! You, running off to some little…"

"Mrs.-"

"Scarlet-woman! Someone so below you…" With that Harry was more then angry he was furious.

"MRS. WEASLEY! This is neither the time nor place to discuss this situation!" He yelled at her in a firm voice.

"Don't you dare yell at me young man!" she snapped back…she kept on yelling and Harry was then fed up.

"SHUT UP MOLLY! We all do respect but do know that in this room I'm more superior then you. Even your husband the Minister would have to listen to me so don't you dare come in here and disturb me while I'm trying to have an important meeting on things that matters! Please excuse yourself, or do I have to call security on you." Harry commanded to a woman who was so taken aback by his Harry's outburst she was speechless. However, she pulled up a disgusted face and stalked out of sight. Harry felt terrible for shouting at her like that but she had no right coming in and starts yelling at him before knowing the whole story. He brushed it off and asked the members if it was ok if they finished the meeting another time. Everyone agreed and got ready to leave. It was about lunchtime and Harry wondered if Hermione was still up for a bite. He decided to find out. It finally got her number before dropping her off that morning and decided to call it. It rang twice before someone picked up but he was sure that wasn't her.

"Hello?" silent, "Hello?" the voice asked again.

"Yes, hello, uh is Hermione there?" Harry finally spoke.

"No, she is not but she'll be back in a minute," the voice said, "oh wait here she is right now…" they said and he heard the person hand the phone over and said 'some guy with a sexy voice called' and Harry smiled.

"Hello?" Hermione answered.

"Hey." He replied, "Do I really have a sexy voice?" he asked grinning.

"Yes very." Hermione said momentarily and he can hear her laughing a slight bit.

"I thought so. Anyways I wanted to ask if you want to join me for lunch." He asked quickly.

"Um, I'm at work and I don't get out for another 20 minutes." Hermione told him.

"That's fine. I don't have to be back at work any time soon. I'll pick you up in 20? Where do you work at?" he said in one breath.

"Uh, well I work at Grange Primary School in London." She said

"Great, I know where that is too. Ok, I'll see you in a bit. Talk to you then." He said and hanged up before she had anytime to complain, if she was going to.

"Hermione, who was that?" the lady whom answered asked nosily.

"A friend, who wanted to go out for lunch," She said blushing a bit.

"Just a friend Hermione? Or is he your boyfriend?" the woman said giggling.

"Oh, be quite Cathy. Just a friend, nothing more…" she exclaimed remembering their first kiss, although it was short, it was still her first kiss with him. She smiled and got Cathy's attention. However, Cathy did not continue to question her because someone had walked in.

"What are you ladies talking about that make you seem so happy." A man walking in said.

"About Hermione's new boyfriend." Cathy said loudly. At this statement the man froze.

"Oh uh, you-you have a boy-boyfriend?" the man asked trying to keep cool.

"No, Cathy is being random like always. He's just a new friend of mine, Jason." Hermione assured him. She saw him relax and felt awkward so she decided to go get ready herself before Harry came. About 15 minutes later Hermione stood outside saying good-byes to all her students. There are still about 5 more minutes before Harry arrived so she gather her things while Jason walked in.

"Hermione, you leaving yet?" He asked trying to find a way to ask her out.

"Not just yet." Hermione replied pulling up her things.

"Uh, there's this new place down the street and I would if you want to check it out." He asked quietly.

"Oh, I would love to but I've already got plans today. Maybe next time, we can also ask Cathy and the others to join." She replied

"Uh, yeah maybe next time." Jason said sadly.

While at the same time, outside stood a well-dressed man, Harry stood there in his Armani suit watching the interaction between a man and his friend Hermione. He knew exactly what that man was trying to do and he doesn't blame him since Hermione was one of a kind. He then pulled a kid over as he saw that Hermione was about to leave.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" he asked.

"Dylan" he kid respond

"Ok Dylan, I'll give you a bar of candy if you can give these flowers to that lady standing over there. What do you say, deal?" Harry suggested

"Okay!" the kid said excitedly. Then he took the bundle of flowers and walked toward Hermione's directions.

"Miss Granger, that man over there, asked me to give this to you." Dylan said, giving Hermione the flowers.

"Oh, thank you Dylan." Hermione said confused and looked up. She saw Harry outside smiling at her. She smiled a small smiled. Through this time Jason also turned to look outside and saw a well-dressed man standing beside a pretty expensive car.

"Is that your friend?" he asked Hermione.

"Uh, yes. That's Harry." She told him. "Well if you excuse me Jason, I must go now." She said politely and walked out. She made her way over to Harry and the whole time Jason was watching her with a frown.

"Hello stranger." Harry greeted her.

"Thanks for the flower Harry." Hermione said with a wide smile.

"Anything for a beautiful lady," Harry commented, "I see that you have an admirer."

"Who, Jason? No, he is just a co-worker." He explained.

"Uh-huh, you might think that but I'm a guy and I know when other guy have other ideas. If you know what I mean." Harry said smiling and giving her a wink, but before she could reply he changed the subject. "Where would like to go?"

"Anywhere is fine." She replied as she got into the car that Harry opened the door for. Running to the other side to get in himself he suggested they should go eat something light so he took her to Togo's.

Lunch was probably one of the best things that happen today for both Harry and Hermione. They sat, ate, joke and laugh for a couple hours and decided to walk to Hermione's place since it was only a couple blocks away. They kept chatting about random things such as schools, what they like doing or even what movie is good at the moment. Hermione had a question she was dying to ask him but didn't know how. Thinking she should just get it over with she stood still once they reached her place.

"Harry, can I ask you something." She started.

"Yeah, sure of course." He answered.

"Uh, did, uh did the kiss last night mean anything? You know if we-if we are you know…" she struggled to get the right words out. Harry at the same time was having fun watching her try but pulled a straight face to answer her.

"Do you want it to mean anything?" he asked and she looked rather shocked at his answer, "I mean, yes of course to me it does. I don't go around kissing every girl I know good night, you know." Harry said teasingly. "I'll admit I really like you Hermione but I know we just met and let's not rush into anything, but I do want to go on some more dates and take things further, of course if you do too." He finished.

Hermione was carefully listening to his answer and found that he was one of the few guys that would not want to rush into things. She was thinking of all the time the spent in the short times. They were short moments but wonderful so to speak. She can see herself dating Harry, she thought to herself.

"Harry, I would love to go on more dates with you and you never know, things might be better in the long run." She said smiling.

"Sounds fair. So then Hermione, would you like to go see movie tonight. We can go see Tristan and Isolde. I heard it was a good one. So what do you say?" He asked and saw Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Sure, that would be fantastic." Hermione replied happily since she really wanted to see it and to know that Harry would pick a love story over something like King Kong or another.

"Great, I'll pick you up at, what do you say 8?"

"Yeah, 8 would be perfect." She replied. He then nodded and turn to leave when she called out, "Harry…" he turned around, "Thank you." She said and gave him a peck on the cheek making but blush as they were out in the cold still. She smiled and left for her flat while Harry was floating on cloud nine. At the same time, on the other side of the street stood a man who was completely crushed as he witness the incident before him. Jason was hurt that Hermione lied and told him they were just friends when what he saw was something different. He threw the flowers and tickets to King Kong he planned on giving her as a gesture of his feelings away, but he now know that he was too late. He slowly walked away in to the direction the man name 'Harry' took off happily. He was determined to have Hermione and no one was to get in his way. But what Jason doesn't know is that Harry is a wizard, a powerful one at that. He was about to mess with the wrong guy.

On the other hand Harry got into his car and drove off back to work to tell Martha that he would be leaving early today. He got there and was greeted by a bunch of ministry people.

"Great, not again." He muttered.

"Harry! There you are. Where have you been? We've been looking for you. You wouldn't even pick up your phone…" the man trailed off.

"Slow down, don't hurt yourself, Seamus." He told him.

"Harry the ministry has a favor to ask you." Seamus proposed.

"Ah, yes I get one at least once a month. What now?" Harry replied.

"You know that the Annual Masquerade Ball is coming up and they…" Seamus was then interrupted.

"Want to use my ballroom for the party. Is that right?" Harry finished.

"Uh, yeah. What do you say?" Seamus asked.

"I say bull! I mean why mine? The minister has a ballroom and last time I check it was the same size as mine. Why not use theirs." Harry fumed.

"I-I don't know Harry. I'm just here as an order." He said.

"Sorry Seamus, it's just that it's always me for some odd reasons. Who suggested it anyways?" Harry asked

"Mrs. Weasley did. She seemed thrilled about it as well." Seamus told him.

"I'll bet. Tell them I would agree only on certain conditions and I will those conditions with Mrs. Weasley. So if you be so kind to tell her to come meet me here tomorrow morning when you get back that would be delightful." Harry asked, "Oh, and tell her its an order not an invitation." He then finished and saw Seamus leave.

"Tomorrow is going to be fun." He told himself then got some work done before it was time for him to tighty up for his date tonight with Hermione. Times sure fly when you're having fun, he thought sarcastically. Then pulling on his coat he was off.

* * *

**AN-** I'll tell you now throughout this, Harry and Hermione are together but not really. Confused? Yeah I am too. Anywho, so don't be surprise if they do stuff when they arenot together. As Harry said, just DATING. 


	7. Arguments & Agreements

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my characters.AN: Sorry everyone for the major wait! I was very busy with school and such so there was no time for me to do anythign else. Here is the next chapter and the upcoming one will be of the Ball itself. So try to enjoy the sweetness and goodies while you can because things will be happening!

**Chapter 6- Arguments and Agreements**

Harry arrived at Hermione's at five till eight, wondering if he should arrive early or wait until eight sharp so he wouldn't rush her. He knew girls don't like guys being too early or late, just on time. So he thought that the amount of time it took him to walk up to her front door would be enough. He then slowly made his way up the stone steps counting as he pass them…

"One…two…three…four…" he said before he heard a fit of giggles. "Hermione! I didn't know you opened the door, I was just…" he explained turning a bit red.

"Maybe you were to busy counting the steps. Why were you counting anyways?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, I got here a bit early and thought that if I took my time walking up the steps I will arrive at your door at the right time." He told her as she smiled, "What?"

"Nothing, you're just really cute when you try to explain yourself." Said Hermione. "Anyway, shall we proceed?" she asked.

"Most definitely" Harry replied letting her pass then following her. He slowly opens the door for her as she got in. When he was inside himself the two were off on their second official date.

During the movie Harry couldn't help but pay attention to Hermione rather then the movie itself. He saw how she smiles when she saw the scene she likes or whenever James Franco's face appears on the big screen. He laughs to himself, not really knowing why. At that moment his hand brushed her's slightly as tingles were running up and down his arms. Then he didn't know what made him do it but he reached over and held her hand. He was ready for her to pull away and say something but she didn't. She took another step to it and intertwined their fingers. He smiled to himself yet again and this time he had a perfect reason to. Through the rest of the movie the two held hands and even got comfortable with each other as Hermione leaned her head onto Harry's shoulder resting it there.

After the movie the two decided to take a walk before heading home seeing that the sky was clear that night or it was the excuse they gave. As they walk and talk in the cool breeze, the two gracefully admire the feel of each other's hand. Harry was very happy at whatever they have at the moment. It made him smile and remember that there are still some good things in life. Their night pulled to a wonderful end as they bid their goodnights with a simple kiss on each other's cheek.

The next morning as Harry got up and got ready for the day he knew that it wasn't going to be a very pleasant one. He has a meeting with Mrs. Weasley and by the way he treated her yesterday he doubt she was going to be kind with him today. An hour after he woke up, Harry was walking up the steps of Potter's Incorporated. On his way up he greeted a very happy looking Martha.

"Morning Martha, you seem happy today." He told her.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, I'm happy everyday." She responded.

"True, but more today then others." He continued.

"Well, certain days Mr. Potter something or someone can make you feel like this, if you know what I mean." She replied with a wink, "However for you, Mrs. Weasley is waiting." She finished as Harry made a horrible face expression. Then he enters his office prepared to be trampled by Mrs. Weasley's words, but he heard nothing but a simple 'hello Harry'.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley." He said taking his seat, "Lets get started shall we?"

"We shall." And that was the end of their conversation as they started to plan out the party details. Harry really didn't care for what color or what kind of food should be serve at the party so he agreed to everything Mrs. Weasley came up with just so the meeting can be over quicker.

"So, your date Harry will be Ginny." She added at the end. Harry, who didn't care for what she said just agreed. "Great, so it's all settle. You two will look great at the party." She finished.

"Who?" he caught abruptly.

"You and Ginny of course." She told him

"But I'm not going with Ginny" Harry said now sitting up straight. He saw Mrs. Weasley facial expression changed from thrilled to anger in one split second. He then thought back to what she said early and understood why she was so angry. He had agreed to go with Ginny without knowing and now he says he is not therefore Mrs. Weasley had a right to be mad. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but I already plan on taking someone else."

"Harry, I have had enough of this. I have your best interest at heart and you are making things very difficult. This is the least you can do for me after all these years." She said rather to calmly.

"I appreciate that you have my best interest at heart Mrs. Weasley but there are things that I would like to decide on my own, my love life for example. Ginny is a great gal but I only view her as sister and nothing more. I do really hope you would stop trying to play match maker from now on because I'm a grown man and I do know how to do things on my own." Harry replied holding in a nervous breath.

"Fairy well then, I will do what you asked of me." She said annoyingly "Shall we continue?" she asked and Harry nodded. For the next hour or so the two only spoke of decoration and preparations for the ball and nothing more. Harry was glad that things didn't blow up in his face but he was also worry for the lack of conversation with Mrs. Weasley means something more. He brushed the thought aside and decided that whatever come will come so he finished up the meeting and led her out.

The next day Harry was busy setting up little things for the celebration and sending out private invitations. There was only two days before the big ball and he was nowhere near done with everything and Mrs. Weasley is nowhere in sight to help out. He wouldn't blame her; it was a bit harsh of him to scold at her like that. And then before he could continue with anything the phone rang…

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello, may I speak to Harry please?" a masculine voice said.

"Yes, this is he. May I ask who this is?"

"I can't believe you don't remember me. Dean, Dean Thomas." The man replied.

"Oh my God! Dean! It's so nice to hear from you. How have you been? Wait better, where the bloody hell have you been?" Harry asked hearing Dean chuckle at his comment. Dean Thomas has to be one of Harry's closest friends next to, well next to Madison. However for the last year he hasn't heard from him and thought he moved to the states or something.

"Well that's a long story for some other time. But I need to ask you something so are you free for lunch Harry?" he asked.

"Oh, definitely. Where and when?" Harry replied.

"Let's meet at the Three Broomstick around say noon?"

"That's perfect." And with that both men hanged up. Harry was very excited to reunited with his best pal that he put everything else on hold.

It was now noon and Harry had made his way into the Three Broomstick searching for his friend.

"Harry!" a voice yelled and as Harry look over, there was Dean Thomas sitting with two lovely ladies. One of which he knew. He made his way over to where they were and gave his pal a manly hug and took his seat.

"Harry, let me introduce you to my fiancé, Elizabeth Taylor and her friend Hermione Granger." Dean said. "Ladies, this is the famous Harry Potter."

"Nice to finally meet you Elizabeth." He said shaking her hand then turning to the lady next to her, "And it's a pleasure to meet you Hermione."

"I can say the same Harry." Hermione said with a smile.

"If I didn't know I would say you two knew each other." Dean said from behind.

"What gave you that idea Dean" Harry replied.

"Just the fact that-…never minds." Dean said as he saw the smile on Harry's face. "Anyways, Harry I called you out here to ask if you would gladly be the best man at my wedding?" Dean asked. This took Harry by surprised and the look on his face totally gave it away.

"Wo, uh-uh wow!" Harry stutters, "I'll be honored Dean." He then said.

"Great, I knew you agree. Thanks mate" Dean said excitedly

"Yeah, I wouldn't put it down for anything. Congratulation Dean." Harry said, "Does this mean I need to make a toast?" he asked with a teasing smile, which had everyone laughing. The little get together went on for another couple of hours when everyone bid their goodbyes. However, still standing there was Harry and Hermione.

"So, can I give you a lift?" Harry offers.

"That would be very kind of you." She replied gently. The two walk a short distance to Harry's car which Harry has a habit of driving now. He usually have Alfred take him places but he just like the feeling of driving much better. Once they reached his car he kindly open the door for her and rush to get in himself.

"So, where will this beautiful lady like to go today?" Harry asked.

"To her apartment." She replied

"Ah, a fine place to be…" he said with a small smile. He was about to start his car when he came up with a great plan. "Or better yet, how about you join me at my place? I have some planning that could use a feminine perspective." He asked

"Oh, um well I guess if it's not a bother then I guess I can drop by for awhile." Hermione said shyly.

"Great!" he said a bit to excited, "oh and trust me, your present at the house is completely welcome" Harry said with a huge smile plastered on his face. Hermione blush at the little comment and then the two was off. On the way there they had small talks where Hermione asked him what sort of planning he was doing and why he needed her opinions but he would always tell her that she would find out soon enough. They were finally at Harry's place after a very long drive that seem to never end but not like the two was complaining since they had some talking time to get to know each other even more.

Harry and Hermione had walked in the front door talking and smiling and the first thing he heard was a very loud voice he knew full well of. Mrs. Weasley.

"I can't believe he is not here! Does he know how important this is! That lying, young know nothing child…" was all Harry wanted to hear. Already he can feel his blood boiling and it was showing because Hermione touched his hand and gave him an are-you-alright look. He nodded and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Do you want to go to the drawing room while a take care of this?" Harry told her.

"No, I'll go in there with you if you like. I don't want you to get too work up. Don't worry, I'm here for you." She said softly as she took his hand in hers. "Let's go before she says anything more." Harry smiled and led her into the room where all the commotion was. His hand still holding on to Hermione's, he can feel the little soft circles she was making to ease his anger and for some reason it is working very affectively. He was brought to a sudden halt when Mrs. Weasley decided to throw a cushion half way across the room. At that point she had spotted him and rushed right over while yelling with every pitch note she has. When she finally came before him she drop into complete silent when she notice the clenched jaw and fiery burning in his eyes. She backed up a little but good enough for her to notice that there was someone else and that someone else seem to be holding on to her daughter's future husband.

"Harry? Who is this?" she asked rather demandingly which caused Harry roll his eyes at her determination for him and Ginny to be wedded. Mrs. Weasley must have missed his action but Hermione didn't. She gave his hand a slight squeeze and let it go.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm Harry's new friend." She said sweetly reaching out for a handshake that she never got.

"Ha, seem to be cozy fo-"

"Mrs. Weasley!" Harry shouted which caused both women to jump abruptly. "May I help you with something?" he asked her as calmly as he can. Today, she was the last person he wanted to see. He just felt like Mrs. Weasley was trying to run his lift all of a sudden and he hates anyone who tries to do that.

"Yes, in fact you can." She said frustrated herself, "you might want to show some responsibilities by completing what you were asked to do." She uttered

"Excuse me? Responsibilities? For what? Setting up this stupid ball is NOT my responsibility. In fact it's yours, so DON'T you dare criticize me for anything when YOU neglect your job to focus on stupid things like my personal life which I can manage, thank you very much." Harry scold while trying to look calm. Mrs. Weasley was once again speechless by Harry's outburst. She wasn't going have anymore of this, being yelled at by someone she practically raised and saw as her own son.

"I'm not going to have any of this! I'm the minister's wife and you well better respect me like one." She snapped back, "I'm looking out for you and this is how you treat me? I raised you to become the person you are so don't you dare speak to me that way young man!"

"I respect you Mrs. Weasley or I use to. To get respect Molly you need to give and you treat me like a little boy when you know full well what position I have. And no, you didn't raise me to become who I am. All this, you see? All this is me, busting my butt out there in the battlefield trying to kill a man so you people," he pointed to Molly, and went on, "can live a safe, happy life again." He finished, anger definitely in his voice.

"Oh, I see how you see it. You think we all owe you for it. My son was right; you don't deserve what you have. You are just a self-centered prat that thinks everyone should bow down to you because you are some hero." She yelled loudly then stomped out of the room.

"I can't believe that women!" Harry yelled in frustrations. He was so upset about the whole argument that he forgot that Hermione was also in the room.

"You ok?" Hermione spoke up.

"Oh, um sorry. Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit worked up that's all." He replied softly.

"No, don't be sorry. I understand what it is like to be ridicule for no reason." She assured him. He gave her a small smile and walked her into a bigger room where everything was being planned.

"This, this is where we plan things. However, right now it's where we decide decoration matters" Harry said picking up some ribbons.

"For what may I ask?" Hermione asked curiously

"Oh, of course I forgot to mention it to you. So clumsy of me, but before I tell you anything I have a question to ask." Harry said motioning for her to sit down.

"Sure, what is it?" she replied taking the seat.

"Will you do me the honor of being my partner to the Ministry's Annual Masquerade Ball?" He said very gentlemanly. Hermione was very shock because she hadn't seen this coming for miles away. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She didn't know what to really say. She was very excited that he had asked her but the whole situation was so realistic that it caught her off guard for a moment. "Uh, you know an answer would keep the hear rate down" Harry said cheekily.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said rather to loud in which Harry's face fell and she continue, "No! I'm not sorry that I can't go with you. I'm sorry that I didn't answer! Of course I'll go with you. Thank you for asking Harry." She said while giving him a hug and a small peck on the cheek. He hugged her back and gave her one off his boyish grins. The two then start to plan everything out for their special day together.

While the two were chit chatting away in their own little world, from far away stood Alfred and the ghost of his daughter Madison just watching them having a good time.

"I remember my first Ball with Harry. He was such a lousy dancer." Madison said softly with a hint of giggles.

"Yeah, you two were so happy then. Poor lad had to take dance lessons to impress you." Alfred told his daughter and the two laughs at this.

"He seems happy now father. I'm glad he found someone else to make him happy" she said.

"Doesn't this make you sad dear? Him, moving on?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, its sad to know that I'm no longer that someone by his side but one can never be stuck in one moment. He needs to create new ones and move on, but I know he will always have me in his heart as he is in mine." She explained with a small smile. "I'm happy for him, father." She finished

"I'm happy that you're happy." He replied.

"Thank you father." With that the two went away leaving two people enjoying each other's company.


End file.
